Power Glyphs
Battle Set Up: Build a figure with the same number of pieces as your opponent, about 25. Assemble a Battle Helix with 6 Power Glyphs, up to 3 may be gold. Battle Round: Both players roll their Battle Helix and add the Attack Numbers. The player with the higher number becomes the Attacker. The Attacker controls the round. They call "black attack" or "white attack". Both players roll their Battle Helix. The player with the higher number in the attack called wins the round. The winner of the round performs the action indicated by the Attack Symbol next to the winning number: sword, star or bomb. Sword- Winner tells the opponent to remove one part for each Sword Symbol. Star- Winner replaces one lost part for each Star Symbol. Bomb- Winner rolls Battle Helix again and performs both black and white attacks. If the winner rolls another bomb they are caught in the blast and must perform the actions of the attack on themselves as well. If the Attacker wins the round they remain the Attacker. If the Defender wins the round they become the Attacker. If there is a tie no actions take place but the Defender becomes the Attacker. Battle continues until one player looses all of their figure pieces. Battle Terrain Game Play: The Attacker rolls their Battle Helix and game play begins on the Terrain that matches the Species rolled. If a Terrain for the rolled Species is not available game play starts on a Terrain of the Attackers choice. Game play starts with each player placing their figure on the start spaces of the Terrain. After each Battle Round the Attacker moves their figure one space. The Defender only moves their figure if they are no longer next to the Attacker after the Attacker moves. Battle Terrains contain Bonus Spaces and Warp Spaces. The only way either of these Spaces can be activated is if the player standing on that space rolls a Species Icon that matches the space. Bonus Spaces- When activated this space increases your attack power by the amount shown. Warp Spaces- When activated both players move to a Battle Terrain that matches the Species rolled. If a Terrain for the Species rolled is not available the player who warped chooses the new Terrain. Warping occurs before any other actions take place and the player who warped becomes the Attacker and places their figure anywhere on the new Terrain. Six Power Glyphs make up one Battle Helix which is the main item used during a Xevoz battle. Each Glyph is associated with one specific part of an Xevoz figure. There are basic Power Glyphs as well as more powerful Gold Power Glyphs as shown below. For more information on how the Power Glyphs are used during game play read the Game Rules section. Glyph Mistakes: In the creation of this section I have run across a few mistakes in the numbering of Power Glyphs. I'll document those mistakes, any future mistakes and corrections here. Bio-Mecha: BM-04 was missing from the original mix however there are 2 Glyphs numbered BM-07. Considering the fact that the -04 Glyphs of other Species are "Foot" it seemed a safe assumption that BM-07, Foot: Jackhammer Kick was actually meant to be BM-04. Glyphs BM-09, 10 and 11 which were included with Omega Guard overlap glyphs included with Preda Crawler. There is a gap of three glyphs later on in the numbering system where Omega Guard glyphs fit in. Omega Guard would then be BM-24, 25 and 26. Neo Sapiens: NS-13 is missing but there are 2 Glyphs numbered NS-14. There isn't any positive way of knowing which -14 should have been -13. Having the Sword as NS-12 it seems reasonable that NS-14, Dagger: Blade Block should have been NS-13. NS-21 through NS-28 that came with Sky Grinder overlap glyphs that came with both Shield Breaker and Quick Slinger. There is a gap in NS numbering between Street Punk and Hyper Guardian where Sky Grinder fits perfectly in. Possibly Sky Grinder was meant to be NS-42 through NS-49. Unnatural: U-14 through U-20 are included with both Hemo Goblin and Iron Spectre. There is then a gap from U-36 through U-42. Considering Hemo Goblin was released before Iron Spectre U-14 through U20 should probably be Hemo Goblin where as Iron Spectre should have been U-36 through U-42. Category:Games